Lugnut
Lugnut (ラグナッツ, Ragunattsu) isn't the most brilliant tactical mind Cybertron has ever seen. In a faction full of brilliant scientists, cunning schemers and devious warlords, Lugnut's processing capacity doesn't rank anywhere near the top. Rather, Lugnut possesses a quality that's exceedingly rare in Decepticons: loyalty. Unswerving, unthinking, blind loyalty to the glorious Megatron and the Decepticon leader's vision for Cybertron. Couple this with an armament that makes the charging behemoth an unstoppable force on the battlefield, and it isn't hard to see why Megatron finds no fault with Lugnut's brutish methodology. In particular, the explosive point-singularity generators in Lugnut's immense fists put fear into many an Autobot. If Megatron were to command Lugnut to jump, the powerful Decepticon would be in the upper atmosphere long before his master could specify how high. In Lugnut's optics, bold, heroic Megatron embodies the Decepticon cause, and his devotion is total. It's easy to misinterpret Lugnut’s blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this is not the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, Lugnut does not care, for wise Megatron is brilliant enough for a thousand Decepticons. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. Besides his compulsion to serve Megatron, the only other driving force in his programming is to destroy the Autobots. Renowned throughout Cybertron as one of the most destructive Kaon fighters for the Decepticon cause, Lugnut has no time or patience for contemplation or strategy when he could just as easily level an entire Autobot battalion with a single explosive punch. He knows that his unparalleled strength, endurance, and seemingly limitless missile payload is enough to serve glorious, bold, fresh-scented, bright and shiny MEGATRON! Autobots that know him know the only way to survive a fight with him is to stay clear of his path. He will only keep company with Decepticons who are as loyal to the grand and imperious Megatron as he is. Traitors and disgraces such as Starscream and Lockdown are not worthy of mention, let alone being in the presence of the glorious Megatron. Granted, even magnanimous Megatron himself can get a little tired of Lugnut's praises, but he keeps it to himself, lest Lugnut should lose faith in mighty Megatron. Lugnut is large (4 to 5 times the mass of your average data clerk) and carries an enormous mace that is itself taller than many Transformers. He is also Strika's "consort", whatever that means. "I believe only two things: The Decepticons will rule Cybertron, and Megatron will rule the Decepticons!" :—Lugnut, Megatron loyalist. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Kentarō Itō (Japanese), Uwe Jellinek (German), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Carlos Campanile (Portuguese), Marco Espina (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, he transforms into a Cybertronian Plane. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle modes of a Bomber aircraft. Attributes: Gallery File:Lugnut-TF2010toy.png|Lugnut's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation History Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons